murdochmysteriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Devil Inside
"The Devil Inside" is the tenth episode of the tenth season of the Murdoch Mysteries and the one hundred forty-second of the series (not including the stand-alone Christmas special). It first aired on January 9, 2017. Summary Murdoch and Ogden contend with a killer who claims he's possessed by the devil, a psychotic nemesis reaching out from beyond the grave in a deadly game of revenge! Character Revelations *Questions about Gillies being alive or dead are answered and resolved, finally. *For the first time, Murdoch takes a page from Brackenreid's handbook of interrogation. *Crabtree is called "...that cheerful Chipmunk you worked with..." *When James Gillies' jumped off the bridge (ep.709) he smashed his face on one rock and crushed his spine on another, driving bone shards into his vertebral nerves keeping him in agonizing pain. *Julia's phonograph (repaired by William last Christmas) is back in the City Morgue. Continuity *The second time this season Ogden is being "haunted" from beyond the grave by a past nemesis – this time, it's James Gillies. *To convince Julia, Gillies repeats to her, "Because I'm not done with you yet." (ep.709) *Flashbacks to [[Big Murderer on Campus|''Big Murderer on Campus]], 'Murdoch in Toyland,' [[Crime and Punishment|Crime and Punishment]], [[The Murdoch Trap|The Murdoch Trap]], [[A Midnight Train to Kingston|A Midnight Train to Kingston]], [[Kung Fu Crabtree|Kung Fu Crabtree]].'' *To convince William, Gillies repeat to him, "We are going to have so much fun!" (ep.613) *Gillian James (aka James Gillies) special ordered a scaled-down version of Fessenden's electrolytic detector. *Murdoch is pushed to the brink by his arch-enemy's quest for the ultimate revenge. *Windsor House Hotel is once again the scene of a crime. *'Veronica Bowden' receives yet another doll with a message for Murdoch (ep.511). *Gillies wants his life to be "taken by the object of his admiration and ardour," referencing the kiss on the bridge (ep.709) and confirming its meaning. *Julia's phonograph plays "After the Ball" as Dr. Ogden performs her autopsy on Gillies, her wish fulfilled to have Gillies' "brain removed," believing he'' "may have some physical abnormality" that caused him to become what he was. (ep.709) Historical References * Reginald Aubrey Fessenden (1866 - 1932) was a Canadian inventor who performed pioneering experiments in radio, including the use of continuous waves and the early—and possibly the first—radio transmissions of voice and music. * [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rubber_bullet '''Rubber bullets'](used today in riot control) are part of a long line of development of non-lethal cartridges that dates back to the use of short sections of broom handle fired at rioters in 1880s. * Hanging was the only method of execution used in Canada and was in use as possible punishment for all murders until 1961, when murders were reclassified into capital and non-capital offences. The death penalty was restricted to apply only for certain offenses in the National Defence Act in 1976 and was completely abolished in 1998. The last hangings in Canada took place on 11 December 1962. * [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/After_the_Ball_(song) After the Ball] is a popular song written in 1891 by Charles K. Harris. The song is a classic waltz in 3/4 time. Trivia *This episode includes writer and director credits for excerpts, "flashbacks", used from previous episodes: ** Excerpts Written by Paul Aitken, Graham Clegg, Carol Hay, Peter Mitchell and Philip Bedard & Larry Lalonde. ** Excerpts Directed by Laurie Lynd, Cal Coons, Don McCutcheon, Michael McGowan and John L'Ecuyer. * This episode is about the skill of the editing team, lighting, SFX and music. * The title The Devil Inside is also a 2012 American supernatural horror film directed by William Brent Bell, and written by Bell and Matthew Peterman. * This episode first aired after the CBC's holiday special Once Upon a Murdoch Christmas. * Only appearing in flashbacks, this is the fifth episode in Season 10 that Thomas Craig (Inspector Brackenreid) does not appear and the second one for Jonny Harris as Constable George Crabtree. * Dr. Grace, Professor Albert Godfrey, and Robert Perry make flashback appearances as well. * Actress Veronica Denson (Veronica Bowden) is Showrunner Peter Mitchell's daughter. * There is a reference to ''Twin Peaks ''in Foley's dialogue during the first interrogation scene, when he says "I mean it like it is, and it sounds." Mike in ''Twin Peaks ''season 1 episode 3 says the same line, and adds "I too have been touched by the devilish one." after. Errors Cast Main Cast Yannick Bisson as Detective William Murdoch Hélène Joy as Dr. Julia Ogden Thomas Craig as Inspector Thomas Brackenreid Jonny Harris as Constable George Crabtree Recurring Cast Lachlan Murdoch as Constable Henry Higgins Mouna Traoré as Rebecca James Michael Seater as James Gillies Veronica Denson as Veronica Bowden Georgina Reilly as Emily Grace Marc Bendavid as Robert Perry Ted Atherton as Professor Godfrey Sarah Manninen as Verna Bowden David Schurmann as Judge Matthews Guest Cast Mark Rendall as Mr. Foley William Matthews as Reginald Fessenden Uncredited Cast Gallery 1010 The Devil Inside 1.PNG|At the Crime Scene 1010 The Devil Inside 2.PNG|In the Interview Room.. mm1010 The Devil Inside 3.PNG|He's back...he wants to talk to you... Mm1010 The Devil Inside 4.PNG|Hello, Julia...miss me? 1010 The Devil Inside 5.PNG|"We're not the first ones in here." 1010 The Devil Inside 6.PNG|The wires were threaded subcutaneously... 1010 The Devil Inside 7.PNG|...between the muscles and skin. 1010 The Devil Inside 8.PNG|A wireless transmission device. 1010 The Devil Inside 10.PNG 1010 The Devil Inside 11.PNG 1010 The Devil Inside 12.PNG 1010 The Devil Inside 15.PNG 1010 The Devil Inside 16.PNG 1010 The Devil Inside 17.PNG 1010 The Devil Inside 18.PNG 1010 Veronica doll 1.PNG|Veronica receives a new doll 1010 The Devil Inside bicycle 5.png|William races to save Julia...|link=Bicycle Category:Season Ten